


The Scenes We're All Dreaming

by annemari



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tommy," Gerard exclaims, and rushes forward to help him.</p><p>"What happened?" Tommy asks.</p><p>"We took care of it," Gerard says, which Tommy knows probably means that Frank did all the hard work, Gerard tried to help while hurting as few people as possible, and Mikey just stood to the side and nonchalantly tripped the occasional villains who passed by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scenes We're All Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) "bondage (wrist/ankle restraints)" square. Eternal gratitude, as always, to [summerstorm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm) for looking this over and reminding me that Tommy doesn't think in British. Title from _Tell Me_ by Au Revoir Simone.

When Tommy comes to, he's cuffed to the wall. He feels disoriented and weak, but this much he knows. He figures tugging on his restraints would be futile, so instead he tries to take in his surroundings. It's pretty dark, but he seems to be alone in the room. Whoever took him must be coming back soon, though, and just as he thinks that, the door at the end of the room is thrown open.

Instead of cruel, unfamiliar faces, he comes face to face with Gerard and Mikey. His entire body sags with relief, and he's pretty sure he'd fall if it wasn't for the restraints around his ankles and wrists.

"Tommy," Gerard exclaims, and rushes forward to help him.

"What happened?" Tommy asks.

"We took care of it," Gerard says, which Tommy knows probably means that Frank did all the hard work, Gerard tried to help while hurting as few people as possible, and Mikey just stood to the side and nonchalantly tripped the occasional villains who passed by him.

There's a noise from outside and Gerard's head whips towards the door. "Frank." He sounds worried, already moving away from them. "You take care of this," he says to Mikey. "I'll go check it out." Tommy figures he should probably take offense to being referred to as "this", but then Mikey steps closer to him, and Tommy forgets what he was thinking about.

"Hi," Tommy says, quietly, and immediately curses himself for sounding so awkward.

"Hey," Mikey says in return, and reaches for the cuff around Tommy's right wrist. There are more noises from outside, like, fighting-noises, and then someone shouts, "For fuck's sake, you guys."

"That's Bob," Mikey says. "He's our boss, sort of." Tommy wonders how they're still around and fighting bad guys if they keep telling other people their real names. Mikey doesn't seem concerned, though.

"Aren't you gonna help them?" Tommy asks, because even though he really doesn't want Mikey to go right now, he feels like he should express his concern for the other guys, too, so that's what he attempts to convey.

"Nah," Mikey says, as he glances at the door behind him. "They can handle it."

"How do you know?" Tommy asks. "Oh, shit, can you see through walls?"

Mikey doesn't answer, but the side of his mouth is a little higher than usual when he turns back to Tommy. Tommy knows better than to expect a response anyway, so he takes what he can get and savors the miniature smile on Mikey's face. The guy smiles even less than he does, and Tommy always feels proud when he coaxes even the littlest one out of him. Not that he's thought a lot about it, or Mikey, or anything.

Mikey's fingers make quick work and soon he has Tommy's right hand free. Tommy twists his wrist a little and then presses it against his chest. Mikey moves over to Tommy's left hand, and Tommy takes the opportunity to look at him, takes in his messed up hair, the glasses on the tip of his nose, the way his face holds no expression, but Tommy still feels comforted just by his presence. He squeezes his eyes shut for a second, tries not to let his mind go there. He tries to focus on something else.

"Don't you want to know why they took me?" he asks, wondering, all of a sudden.

Mikey's hands still for a second. "Why?"

"Oh, no," Tommy says. "I mean — I don't actually know, either? And I kind of think I want to, so. Maybe. We could ask?"

Mikey's looking at him now, and Tommy's trying to remember that breathing is, in fact, important. The look in Mikey's eyes is way more intense than Tommy's ever seen before.

"What happened?" he asks. Tommy swallows and tries to gather his thoughts, but Mikey is still _looking_ at him, and he just can't focus. Only when Mikey goes back to working on uncuffing Tommy's left hand can Tommy think straight.

"Um," he says. "Nothing much? I was walking home and then someone grabbed me. Like, pulled me into an alley, or something. And then I woke up, and. Then you guys were here."

He keeps his eye trained to the ground, and tries not to think about what would have happened if Mikey and the others wouldn't have come. "How did you even know to come?"

Mikey shrugs. "Gee saw it. You can have the picture, if you want. It's pretty cool."

"Oh," Tommy says, thinking about it. "Yeah, sure."

The pressure around his left wrist disappears and then he's tipping forward and colliding with Mikey's chest.

"Oh," he says, inanely, and quickly tries to move away, because, really, this is awkward enough without him, like, burrowing into Mikey's chest, even though he _so_ wants to.

Mikey, however, wraps his arms around Tommy's back, and squeezes. "You're okay," he says, and Tommy just wants to close his eyes and stay right _here_, never mind the fact that they're in, like, someone's basement and Tommy's legs are still _cuffed_ to the wall.

Mikey releases him, though — _too soon_, Tommy's brain screams — and sets him upright again.

"I probably should have started with your legs," he says, and then crouches down to get the cuffs off Tommy's ankles.

Tommy's stomach flips and his brain does this weird thing where it wants to scream and dance and totally stop working at the same time, because Mikey is on his _knees_. He's on his knees in front of Tommy, and his hands are firm on Tommy's right ankle, and his head, even though bowed, is right _there_. Tommy wriggles a little, to take the edge off this, to remind himself that he has been captured by bad guys and he's been _fastened_ to the _wall_, and there is nothing hot about this, nothing at all, but then Mikey lifts his head, and his eyes connect with Tommy's, and all the breath leaves Tommy's lungs in a whoosh.

"Sorry," Mikey says, and Tommy blinks, confused. "I'm doing this as — as fast as I can. Tell me if it hurts too bad, or anything, okay."

Tommy blinks again, because this is the first time he's heard so many words from Mikey in a row, and also, nothing about this _hurts_. Which is weird, because when he was still cuffed, his wrists and ankles were pretty sore, but right now he only feels a pleasant tingling, starting from where Mikey is touching him and spreading all over his body.

"I'm okay," he chokes out, and feels himself actually _blushing_. This is so not normal. Hopefully it's too dark for him to notice how red Tommy's face has gotten.

Mikey's fingers ghost over Tommy's right ankle, and then the restraint comes off. Tommy tries to concentrate on that, on the blood rushing back into his foot, but then Mikey presses his fingers right under the ankle bone, firm and _comforting_, and Tommy chokes back a sob, because he really can't handle kindness from Mikey right now. Jesus Christ, what's _wrong_ with him.

"Tommy?" Mikey asks, and Tommy thinks he can hear just a note of concern in there. Mikey stops, hand already on Tommy's left foot, and Tommy takes a couple of deep breaths.

"It's fine," he says, and Mikey nods, bows his head down to uncuff Tommy's other ankle. He brushes Tommy's thigh as he goes, though, and Tommy almost moans at the sensation, but then the door bursts open. Gerard and Frank run through it, followed by some dude, who is actually _wearing_ a mask, and must be Bob.

"It was a trap," Frank says, and Tommy's stomach goes cold. Mikey pulls off the last restraint, quickly, and stands up.

"A trap," he echoes, while Tommy leans against the wall, and closes his eyes.

"They took him to get one of us," Bob explains. "But I guess they didn't expect all of you to show up."

"We took care of it," Gerard says, and Tommy opens his eyes to see him step closer. "You don't have to worry about them bothering you again, you're safe."

"Okay," Tommy mumbles, and nods. "Um, thanks."

"No problem," Frank says, cheerfully, and Gerard smiles.

"I'm sorry I got kidnapped?" Tommy offers, hesitant.

Bob snorts, and Gerard claps him on the shoulder.

"Could happen to anyone, man," he says, and Tommy doesn't exactly feel better about it, but, well, at least they're not mad at him, even though he was essentially bait.

"Right, well," Frank says. "We should get going now. Mikey will take you home, right, Mikes?"

Tommy glances at Mikey from the corner of his eye, because he's afraid to look straight at him, though he's not exactly sure why. It's not like anything _happened_, Tommy just ... didn't _mind_ Mikey helping him, that's all. He really didn't mind.

Mikey nods at Frank, and then Frank grabs Gerard around the waist and _flies_ out the door. Tommy can hear Gerard's laughter, the way it gets quieter the farther away they fly. _Fly_. Bob rolls his eyes and follows them on foot.

"Can you fly?" Tommy asks Mikey, excited, and forgets that he's supposed to be avoiding Mikey's gaze.

Mikey looks right at him and the side of his mouth curves up. "Sometimes," he says.

Tommy furrows his brow. "Like when?"

"When the occasion calls for it."

Tommy tries for his best puppy-dog look, which probably isn't very good, but whatever. "What if I'm too tired to walk home," he asks, hopeful.

Mikey looks down, like he's _shy_, or something, which Tommy didn't expect, even though he realizes he quite likes it.

"I guess you should probably stay at my place, then," Mikey mumbles, and Tommy grins wide and happy, because he just can't help himself.


End file.
